Nightmares
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Duo's been having nightmares for sometime now. One night it gets to be too much for him. While wondering the halls in need of a drink for his parched throat, he bumps into Wufei. Catching the 'off' look to the others eyes Wufei orders him to his room and


~ Nightmares ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
s2-27-03 ~ f3-13-03  
.  
  
.  
Disclaimer: I'd still be writing this if I owned them... but reality struck meh head and cleared the webs... I don't own 'em -_- hehe Can play with 'em though! ^_^ The songs we all know don't belong to meh either... "My Girl" goes to Otis Redding... (there's a changed word in there to fit the story part ^_^) "I Got You Babe" to Cher... and lastly... "We Go Together" from the 'Grease' soundtrack.  
  
"~Song Lyrics~"  
  
~oOo~ @ ~oOo~ @ ~oOo~ @ ~oOo~  
.  
  
The night was dreary and dark as rain petted hard against the houses roof and west side. Trees swayed in the mighty winds sprung from summer's late storm while people slept on and saplings threatened to break.  
  
In one such house whose outer shell took a beating laid six young men all sleeping in relative peace, while another fifteen of their local Magnaucs slept in another part of the massive house lightly, their senses on guard.  
  
The Victorian style mansion even for its age and two in the morning was eerily quiet. Soft breaths of the occupants could be heard from their door's way, quiet moans and creaks of the houses keep against nature's storm was heard clearly by all, if they be awake. Tucked away in one corner of the thirty odd rooms was a small body tossing and turning.  
  
Black sheets shone gray by the moon's silver light slithered through loosely drawn denim curtains as they tangled in the long flaying limbs. Fisted hands pale gripped at the cloth coverings as if a lifeline while his upper body jerked turning this way and that, his mind playing in terrible visions.  
  
Suddenly that body covered in various sheets gave a finalized jerk, snapping into back stiff sitting position while throwing his legs over the side of the bed sending the covers flying into the floor. A plaintive yell tarring from his throat as his tanned chest heaved, hair in disarray; eyes frightful.  
  
"Whoa... shit... not again..." It came out more as a groan then a frightened stutter most would expect from dreams like that. They'd been happening for sometime now... around the last three months if he really stopped to think about it. He tried his best not to.  
  
"Nughhh..." rubbing sweating palms over his damp face and bangs the boy heaved a sigh standing up, clad in only in his black boxers he headed toward his door and down the hallway... he needed a drink for his parched throat.  
  
He made it downstairs, grabbed a cup filled it with water and downed it all in one gulp before filling it again and heading back up the stairs. It was as he turned the corner that he smacked into a rather firm yet soft object. "Wha-" looking up through long chestnut bangs his eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Fei! heh Hey... what uh... whatcha doin' up?"  
  
Eyeing the slightly taller boy before him the Chinese frowned. What was Maxwell doing up this early in the morning? Bangs falling in the cherubic face as if the other had been running his hands through them over and over again, or hadn't been combed in the last couple of days. Knowing Maxwell as he did, the latter was not true. If nothing else about the rowdy American, he always kept his hair clean and in place.  
  
"I could ask the same of you Maxwell." Tilting his head to the side Wufei noticed something wasn't quite... right, with the other.  
  
Chuckling nervously wanting to get back to his room despite knowing the dreams would only come back and stranger and scarier then before, Duo offered a smile, "Nuttin' much..." holding the glass up, "Was thirsty!" And he was so it wasn't a lie... really.  
  
Nodding Wufei was going to let Duo go on his word, after all a man's word was his bond... so to speak. But as he stepped aside watching the American boy something caught his eye, there was a definite twinkle in Duo's eye that wasn't normal. Not the 'I'm up to no good and trying to weasel my way out of it' look... almost a frightened look. Shaking his head, that couldn't be true. Shinigami was scared of no man or thing. Yet still more, the look remained as the usual bubbly boy started past him.  
  
On instinct his golden skinned arm shot out cupping the other's elbow, "Wait" he didn't know why he was doing this... something was commanding his actions without thought, "Come with me."  
  
Staring dumbly Duo could only nod glancing from where the Chinese's hand held him and back to the never-ending pools of the darkest chocolate. "Okay... s-sure..." and followed his friend back down the hall towards his own oriental styled room.  
  
As soon as the door softly shut behind him he heard, "Sit." Duo obediently plopped down beside his friend with confused questioning eyes, his glass of water forgotten in his hands.  
  
Almond eyes squinted studying the American for mere seconds before they softened, their owner fluidly taking his spot leaning against the bed's headboard. "What's the matter Maxwell?"  
  
Duo blinked, "Huh?" Ohh smooth Duo, real smooth... his mind chided him. Why was Wufei so curious for anyways? Tilting his head to the side Duo tried seeing if something else would give away his answer, but he couldn't find even a wheat cents worth of helping him. Only thing he noticed from the Chinese boy was his eyes... they were softer then the look he always wore around others... "Wha'da ya mean Fei?"  
  
So he was going to be stubborn about it... sigh, fine then. "What troubles you that you cannot sleep tonight Maxwell?" arching a brow at the look he received Wufei ventured, "Do not try and white lie me Maxwell... your eyes do no justice to hide what you feel this night."  
  
He's smart. Duo let the corners of his lips curl upwards a little. Yup, Fei-babe knows better then to accuse me of lying... smart guy... Although... I'd rather not tell him what's up, he'd think I'm a nutcase and send me to a nice padded room... Not that I wouldn't mind a break from the war or nuttin'... but ya know...  
  
"Honestly?" he questioned, voice light.  
  
Quirking a dark brow the Asian nodded, "I would appreciate so."  
  
"heh Alright, but ya can't go and make fun of me later." Oh the glare he received...  
  
"When have I ever made fun of anyone within this house for something Maxwell?" anger was in his voice. He would not make fun of anyone he knew, let alone a friend. It was unjust.  
  
Waving a calming hand Duo smiled chuckling a little, "I know Wu... I know! I was teasing... geeze loosen that sash will ya?" Grinning he scooted to lean against the headboard as well.  
  
With a sigh he stopped looking at his hands like the were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment and met Wufei's endless eyes, "So ya wanna know what's wrong eh?"  
  
"I do believe that was the requested information Maxwell..." a nod, "I was once told that telling of a problem could ease its effects on oneself."  
  
"That's a classy way of puttin' it Fei!" smiling Duo chuckled, "Well... it's nothing really... just... well I got these strange dreams..."  
  
"Nightmares?" the Chinese inquired with a tip of his head.  
  
Rolling his eyes to the ceiling Duo pondered that one. "Mmm... well... given the people in 'em..." looking back to his friend, "I guess you could call them that..." again he grinned.  
  
Finding it odd that his comrade would be smiling and near laughing at nightmares that appeared enough to keep him awake, "Would you please tell me about them? I'm curious to know what's so funny about them that they manage to make you not want to sleep, yet find them humorous at the same."  
  
"Alright, but ya gotta promises not to tell the other guys!" He paused on that thought, "Well... not Heero and Zechs anyways... 'cause the other one we don't see that much... uh yeah... just don't tell them... Really man I'd rather not have him ranting his Gruntalige at me wavin' that damned gun around."  
  
Smirking Wufei nodded conceding to the request. It was odd though, how the Japanese became into Duo's dreams... or was it? They did fight together... had become friends even... So was it that surprising that they might dream of the other? Some part of his mind snorted in mild amusement, 'Depending on the dream. Yes.'  
  
Ignoring that the Shinlong pilot nodded his head, "I will not tell Yuy or Merquise what you speak of." Personally he thought that at any given time chasing the American goofball, his gun would discharge on accident and kill one of them. Ah, but he was the Perfect Soldier, so that wasn't likely to happen.  
  
"Iought, in that case... lets see umm... which dream to tell about..." cocking his head to the side leaning on Wufei's arm he mused, "They're all weird dude!"  
  
"Any is fine Maxwell."  
  
"Alright, here, how about this one..." settling into a better position he started, "It was somewhere... on Earth, I think... I was with Hilde and..."  
  
.  
oOo Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
It looked like a park somewhere down on Earth, or a really nice colony. One he'd never been to before all the same. Duo shook his head, trying to figure out what he was doing there in the first place. Looking down at himself he found he was decked out in skintight black jeans, a shimmering violet button up shirt with a blue jean vest thrown over it. Shrugging he started to walk around already figuring it for another dream.  
  
Besides, he mused, how else would I get somewhere like this and not remember moving?  
  
Walking towards swings, intent on sitting for while Duo stumbled almost falling over his feet as a figure started to materialize from nowhere. "Whoa dude!" Gradually it solidified into someone he knew, quite well. "HILDE!" What was she doing here?  
  
Watching as the figure of the girl he knew for almost half a year now turn around he smiled. He hadn't seen her in the last few months. It was good to see her again even if in a dream, but he was still curious as to why she'd be in his dream.  
  
"Hello Duo, how you been?"  
  
She seemed as she always did. A part of his mind kicked in and supplied it was probably put together from his memories of the girl. That'd be why it was acting like her.  
  
"I've been good. You?" he answered smiling.  
  
Hilde smiled easing from the swings wooden seat to greet him, "I've been great as can be!" Her eyes twinkled before she pulled him into a hug and faced away releasing him. He took up place on the next swing over from hers.  
  
"So whatcha doin' here babe?" Why are you in my dream? What the hell's the matter with this picture? He questioned silently feeling something a bit 'off' with this dream.  
  
"I came by to visit you of course!" she replied cheerfully as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I had something to tell you to but you know, I just wanted to see you!"  
  
Really... yeah right... uh-huh... "Okay... so what'd ya wanna talk about?"  
  
The girl stopped mid step of walking away from him, turned and grinned.  
  
This only succeeded in confirming young Shinigami's thoughts. Something was not right with this dream. 'Cause as far as he knew, Hilde had never grinned like that before... Ever. That was one of them there, 'I've just spotted my next meal' grins.  
  
He gulped, "Uh... Hil... You alright there babe?" he got a nod in return before she started walking towards him, her hips having more sway to them then the swing he sat on.  
  
Nearing the confused boy Hilde smiled sweetly, tone low and rich, "~They say we're young and we don't know,~" moving farther still she cupped his cheek preventing him from moving back, "~We won't find out until we're grown,~" her other hand snaked up to run slim fingers through bangs, "~Well I don't know if all that's true,~" running her hand from his bangs down the side of his face she smiled once more, "~'Cause you got me, and baby I got you,~"  
  
Releasing her hold on the poor boy Hilde started moving backwards away from him, her hands coming up behind her head and with an outwards flinging her short black-violet hair flew about her face, "~Babe, I got you babe,~" smile widening into another grin, "~I got you babe~"  
  
Gulping Duo started swinging in his seat hopping to keep his eyes on anything but the crazy version of his friend before him. He didn't know what the hell was going on but this Hilde was out there... missing her mind... something! He tried keeping his eyes on anything but the girl.  
  
"~They say our love won't pay the rent... Before it's earned, our money's all been spent,~" shifting the fingers of her right hand together motioning for cash, she pulled the inner from her jeans pocket out with her left showing it to be empty, "~I guess that's so, we don't have a pot... But at least I'm sure of all the things we got,~"  
  
He wasn't.  
  
"~Babe, I got you babe,~" she paused from twirling around to point a suggestive finger at him, "~I got you babe~"  
  
The hell you do! His mind shouted groaning. Duo really wanted to find a place to hide... He hung his head; chin almost touching his chest to avoid looking at her. Wacko... strangezoid...Hades help me!  
  
Unhindered by his attitude Hilde kept singing, her voice always sweet, always seeming to be in the right key, "~I got flowers in the spring... I got you to wear my ring,~" ignoring the rude comment that floated over to her on that note, she spun once more before waving her arm outwards, "~And when I'm sad, you're a clown... And if I get scared, you're always around,~"  
  
That was by default! He chanced a look up and flinched at the look he got. He wasn't always around when she was scared. It seemed to him she was scared when he came around. Duo chuckled. Shinigami could scare the best of 'em!  
  
"~So let them say your hair's too long...'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong,~"   
  
Yes you can! Yes you can! He frantically thought as she neared him once more, legs stretching long and luscious strides, crossing one another in what he guessed was supposed to be seductively.  
  
"~Then put your little hand in mine,~" Reaching out softly she cupped his chin once more, her thumb sweeping back and fourth gently, "~There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb,~" Shifting closer, lips almost touching, Duo tried moving back but the girl had a good grip on him, she whispered, "~Babe, I got you babe... I got you babe~"  
  
Still trying at getting the hell away from the crazy chick without hurting her, damn if it's a dream, Duo blinked rapidly in confusion as the dream-Hilde vanished faster then she had showed up.  
  
Then too, was he gone.  
  
.  
oOo End Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
"...See! Told you it was weird!!" throwing a hand in the air remembering to be quiet Duo whispered, "She was crazy man! Hilde don't even LIKE to sing! She told me so!"  
  
Unconsciously the Chinese pilot scooted closer letting the others head pillow on his shoulder, "That was very odd..." his soft tenor rumbled, sending a shiver through Duo's body where they touched, "Hilde did not strike me as the type that would do something that... eccentric..."  
  
"heh Don't put it past 'er Fei-babe!" the braided boy grinned, "She can be a wild one when she wants but that... that was scary... funny almost, I guess... maybe... but scary..."  
  
Stifling his humor Wufei merely nodded, "I suppose it was..." glancing at the boy he questioned, "Was there others you wanted to speak of?" A shot to the clock revealed it was only a still a little past two.  
  
"Uh-huh... two more Fei... they're stranger... you'd never know it but..." he trailed off into his other tailing of the night...  
  
.  
oOo Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
Another dream... it had to be he knew, for the setting was almost exactly like the other one with... his body quivered in memory... Hilde... The sky was a bit darker, royal blues as far as the eye could see littered with fluffy silvery-white clouds; the first twinkles of stars starting to appear through the mid evening's shade.  
  
Shaking his head Shinigami quietly whispered, as combat booted feet crossed a small hill, "I don't even want to know what's going to happen this time... I don't..."  
  
But his near silent plea was to go unheard by anyone that might be in the Dream Realm with him. There were no Gods or Goddess' in this place to hear and grant his prayer as winds shifted to the north, strings of song fluttering along they're airy path... right to the young man's delicate ears.  
  
"~I got sunshine, on a cloudy day...~" the words faint, were smooth and clear even with the winds whispering into his ears. It sounded like a female voice at first, gruff and feminine... "~When it's cold outside, I got the month of May~" then, as his feet kept moving closer to the hills crest, violet orbs looked around blinking at what he saw.  
  
There, at the bottom of the hill stood a figure in an old indigo Shakespearian style poets shirt, wearing tight black jeans, shiny black lace ups and his untamable hair floating around as invisible fingers ruffled the silky strands some more.  
  
There stood Heero Yuy; in more glory then the pilot of Deathscythe Hell had ever hopped to see him in.  
  
He could never lie. Much less to himself then anyone else.  
  
Since his first meeting with the Japanese pilot on the watery shores of an OZ base in Ireland, the American teen had noticed his cold beauty. Even fancied the notion of bugging the hell out of him to see if he could become more then just allied pilots. After the breakout from an OZ medical facility where they planned on dissecting the Wing pilot to see what made him tick... even then he took note of the seemingly more then natural grace of the deadly boy.  
  
But to his minds eye and hearts delight it wasn't until the unusual circumstances at the New Edwards base that lead to the meeting of one sloe eyed golden tanned beauty, that Shinigami's wild emotions knew that his sport of the Japanese youth was only going so far as to make him his best friend. His heart's eye was set on the new mystery of the Shinlong's Chinese pilot.  
  
One Chang Wufei.  
  
So one could imagine the braided boy's shock to seeing his best friend now decked out in anything other then his loved (and seemingly war issued) green tank top and spandex shorts. He chuckled smirking, not that he minded seeing the Wing pilot in the tanned skin revealing outfit... ohh noo, he may have sights set elsewhere, but he wasn't blind. Though, on another note, he wouldn't dare voice that thought aloud unless his Japanese friends Amazon lover hears about it. heh Not that he had to worry about or anything... no Duo had his suspicions the taller youth knew of his attraction of the Wing pilot, but he also knew it would go no farther then best friends.  
  
After all, he didn't want to upset his own love interest.  
  
"~I guess, you'll say...~" Thus was his surprised shock with wondering thoughts at seeing Heero dressed in loose, yet flattering, ancient styled clothing. It was a change, not unwelcome even if but a dream, that he was seriously starting to doubt his own sanity over.   
  
"~What can make me feel this way?~" As Heero's amazingly softer sharp voice carried to him once more, the song continuing without the other noticing his presence above. Duo started to wonder exactly why he was even having a dream with the Japanese boy singing to him. Er well... singing to someone since he didn't see to notice him there. "~My guy (my guy) my guy...~" Blinking wide eyes as a thought came to him... the next verse coming out, "~Talkin' 'bout my guy~" he was starting to understand why... or so he thought.  
  
Moving down the hills side, braid bouncing behind him happily, Duo tried to stay silent as long as he could. This dream wasn't as strange as the one with Hilde was, or the other ones he'd had. Even thought he was starting to grasp why he was having the dream... but the real reason eluded him as he neared the base, still studying the slim boy before him.   
  
"~I got so much honey...~" Heero turned around as a twig snapped alerting him to the presence of someone else. Prussian eyes flashed in recognition, lip muscles twitching at the corners of his mouth, "~The bees envy me~"  
  
Giving a small finger wave Duo smiled sheepishly. Damn stick! He cursed his dream for conveniently placing something there for him to get attention in the first place. Then chuckling as the others head inclined in greeting, eyes dancing in the dimming light.  
  
"~I've got a sweeter song, baby...~" Tanned arms waved his watcher to a nearby bench as he turned around and headed that way, trusting friend to follow him, but he didn't stop there, "~Than the birds in the trees~"  
  
Shinigami trailed behind the other like he naturally did when indication of his leading was seen. Sitting on the bench he watched closely, noticing other smaller changes in the Japanese teen's body language that his voice couldn't (or wouldn't) speak of aloud.  
  
"~I guess, you'll say,...~" It was still a little weird for him to be here. He knew it was a dream, but what was Duo doing in it? Heero was sure this wasn't normal. Yet, it didn't bother him in the least. Not much tended to... Yet... "~What can make me feel this way?~" ...why in the name of Zeus was he singing!?  
  
Observing those stormy sea eyes flickering with emotions not usually seen there, had the Deathscythe Hell's pilot smirk in place of laughing at his friend. "~My guy (my guy) my guy...~" Duo found it oddly amusing to watch the other singing to him, being confused, yet strangely enough, okay with it all at the same time! Ah, but that's Heero Yuy for ya! Nuttin' scratches his metal easily, "~Talkin' 'bout my guy~"  
  
However the American couldn't help but wonder, as he often did when these types of dreams hit, what the meaning of them were. Hilde's was obvious... The girl had always liked him more then a brother, while he only liked her as a sister... so, she 'wanted' him... Maybe her dream was his lingering impressions of her want of him, acting out in a strange, twisted dream...?  
  
While Heero's on the other hand...  
  
Braided head tilted to the side watching his friend. Heero's he wasn't sure what the hell it meant. "~Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh....~" Heero hadn't made a move towards him, hadn't indicated in anyway that he was 'interested' in that way... though he knew (they both did) that there wasn't anything besides brotherly love between them.  
  
Duo was starting to believe that this wasn't his dream in the first place... Was it possible that he somehow unwittingly, had stumbled into Heero's dream? "~Hey, hey, hey,...~" Was that at all universally possible to begin with? And if so... what was the Japanese boy warring with himself over? It was obvious even to the jokester of the group that his buddy was torn up over something. The song hinted to it, his eyes spoke of it, yet the boy himself... was lost over it all...  
  
"~Talkin' 'bout my guy...~"  
  
Still watching the slow swaying body of his singer Duo could feel the pull of reality's hand as the seemingly last verse was belted out quietly dying with his fading from the Dream Realm into the wakeful world of normalcy... Well, he mused grinning waving to the still singing Japanese, as normal as it'll get for six terrorists anyways.  
  
.  
oOo End Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
Wufei watched the pale skinned fey beside him with something akin to wonder in his onyx like depths. His dreams were... bizarre indeed. Although as those stunning eyes opened gazing up at him questioningly, he knew without a doubt that these 'strange' dreams of his had a meaning to them. Yet, he didn't want to tell the other his thoughts on them just yet. He wanted to wait and see what this 'other dream' was like before he passed judgment on them.  
  
"Fei?"  
  
He blinked, "Yes Duo?"  
  
"Whatcha think it means?"  
  
Here he smiled, a small gentle smile for the American pilot shaking his head, "I'd like to hear of this other dream before I tell what I think on them..." he paused watching the other considering, "If that is alright with you Maxwell?" Why did he keep going between names like that? He frowned.  
  
Nodding slowly Duo smiled a little through his own confusion before stating in a joking, yet as much a serious voice he could pull at two in the morning, "Duo, Fei... call me Duo." His smile widened, "'Maxwell' sounds to formal coming from your mouth" and laughed quietly at the look he got in return.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened, mouth coming slightly open at the comment. It was 'too formal'? He hadn't thought of it as being perceived that way before... it was always a natural habit of his to show respect in calling the others by their last names instead of the first. To call someone by their first name, he had to be permitted to speak it. Yet, for some reason he never saw to ask permission to do so.  
  
And now, sometime later for the first time, he came to realize his slips with Duo's name. Always having called the self proclaimed Shinigami by his last name since the time they met until now; it was slightly... startling... to realize for the last month or so he'd been slipping into and out of calling the other 'Duo' and 'Maxwell' while never noticing the difference.  
  
Obviously though, the American pilot hadn't missed a minute of it.  
  
"Come on Fei-babe! Choose a name, formal or closer?"  
  
And enjoyed the fact that he had not missed the switch between. Wufei smirked though... Did the American know just what he was asking of the honor bound youth? The double meaning in that question... Silky strands swayed as he nodded, "Duo" smiling to the other... that small smile that seemed to light his face, causing his eyes to crinkle a little in the corners as his eyes twinkled just a bit more.  
  
Maybe Duo didn't know the double meaning to that question. But he did. And he was all the willing to go for it. Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell was an enigma... and Chang Wufei loved solving a complicated mystery.  
  
Chang Wufei, had met his match.  
  
Brilliantly smiling up at the too-cute-for-his-own-good boy beside him, Duo mentally cheered. He'd never seen his Chinese companion smile like that before and could only wish to make him do so again... soon if he had his way! It was... he wasn't sure really... more fitting for the exotic teen? Natural? Shaking his head, snake like braid flying between the two of them from the motion, he smirked.  
  
No, it wasn't natural, or fitting... it was Right. So damned right to see that look on the others face that he vowed to make Wufei do it again soon!  
  
But! He had another tale to spin for his captive (in more ways then one) friend. So opening his mouth, the words of the silliest (while still remaining a bit scary) dream he's had to date...  
  
.  
oOo Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
It was nightfall now. Different place... large auditorium like building... it just happened to be empty. Not that he was surprised by this prospect. Nope, these dreams had been coming way too frequently for him not to be able to tell a dream from reality... Besides, he smirked walking down one side's length, they weren't in a school hiding out at the moment, so there's no way it was reality.  
  
That still, however did not explain where the hell the funky music was coming from! Violets narrowed in annoyance. Why the hell were the people in his dreams always friggin' singing!? Couldn't he be normal and have dreams that didn't have people singing in them? Was he cursed? His love for songs coming back to bite him in the ass? Granted, his head turned trying to track the sound, he'd never heard half these songs before in his *life* so how the hell was his mind playing them with people he knew?  
  
Only thought he could conjure up on that question... was that these weren't really his dreams but dreams of the other people. Maybe somehow, they were trying to convey to him something the others couldn't. Again, he wondered if that was even possible.  
  
"~We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong...~" the almost catchy beat changed from just beat to words, "~Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom~"  
  
"What the HELL!?"  
  
The melody from nowhere had attacked.  
  
Hades was coming to lead his Faithful home.  
  
Frightful indigo-violet's frantically searched the massive room for the scary songs source as his body whirled around. It was there, somewhere in the thrice damned darkened room. He knew it. Couldn't see for shit but it was there! And that *voice*! He KNEW that voice!  
  
"~Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be... Waooo Yeah!~"  
  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
The song was scary man... No one in they're right mind would sing that thing! Maybe... an evil smirk curled rose lips, they could use it against OZ! Pop a tape into the player of their gundams; have it playing on the external speakers... yeah that'd scare 'em good! Yup, but we'd 'ave ta be wearin' some major earplugs or it'd back fire on us!  
  
Finding a way to tolerate the song a little bit, Duo grinned and forced himself towards the middle of the room, somewhere he felt if anything happened it'd be a better spot to be; turning one could view the entire room, though still no clue on where the damned music was coming from.  
  
Suddenly as the music had changed from tune to added lyrics, was there the distinct sound of footfalls on glossed wooden flooring. The long stride clicking echoing through the enormous building; Duo's back went ramrod straight. The song was too damned... weird! No one he knew would sing something like this... so what the hell was in store for him THIS time?  
  
"~We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do.... Our names are signed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo wap shoo wap...~"  
  
Or... he could be wrong... as whoever it was came closer to him, the voice, a smooth alto could be heard more clearly. Duo's mind tried his best at ignoring what it was processing... connecting voice with the owners face.  
  
He shook his head. It couldn't be possible. No one that honorable, that eloquent, would be caught singing this song! Or, caught dead singing this song... Arching a chocolate brow wonderingly the American waited in center view for his mystery man to step forward.  
  
"~Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-one~" And step forward he did.  
  
First appearing were long slenderious legs clad in uncharacteristically, near formfitting royal blue slacks, trailing up the slim waist revealed a loose hanging silver and gold belt, the lasting bit left free from the loops to dangle at will. His upper body was covered in a burgundy red shirt of unusual aspects. While over all looking the part a norm shirt, this one, was loose around the abs and shoulders and snug around his biceps and his waist where it tucked into the pants.  
  
Now, Duo wasn't one to question someone's fashion sense, for he himself had a fancy sense of the word and dressed as such. Although... this 'shirt', looked like someone tried crossing Heero's Shakespearian styled poet shirt with a body hugger... the result being... this.  
  
Chuckling the American smiled goofily at the getup... if it wasn't for the shirt, ol' Zechy would have it goin' on! Change that thing for a body hugger and mm mm MM! Would people kill to dance with him!  
  
On second thought though... Looking strangely at his other friend he wondered that the hell the older gentlemen was doing.  
  
"~When we go out a night (oh oh)...~" Zech was walking towards him... "~And stars are shining bright (oh, oh) Up in the skies above~" his hands were doing something... strange. Well no, on second thought (Duo found himself doing that a lot in these dreams) Zechs was being plane weird period!  
  
What the hell was he doing!? Trying to dance, I know this... The braided pilot tried to reason out his elder pilots actions. His moves are fluid, hell'd look great on the dance floor but what the hell is he doing with his friggin' hands?!  
  
Frankly it was forbidding. Like Zech was trying to convince him to go dance with him, but at the same time it looked like he was making scissor motions with his hands... like he'd cut him to pieces! Guy'd never get any dates with dancing like that. Duo shook his head smirking then frowned at the next hand movements. And what the hell's with flipping him the bird?!  
  
"~Or at the high school dance...~" Where the American wouldn't be caught dead at with him. Quatre'd be frightened of him for sure he showed off moves like that while on the dance floor. What the hell was this dream about anyways? As Q-man would say... "Allah help me!" Laughing with a broad grin and twinkling eyes Duo walked backwards leaning against the retracted bleachers watching the other make a fool of himself. "~Where you can find romance maybe it might be oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh~"  
  
He sure was glad it happened to be a dream and not real life. He didn't think he'd be able to tell the other just how stupid he looked moving his hands up and down then side to side like that while he twirled around and kicked his legs every once in a while. Duo didn't know what Zechs was trying to convey with the outlandish moves, but Duo wasn't going to buy whatever it was.  
  
"~Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong... Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom... Chang chang changity chang shoo bop~" Another dip and scoop, hands slapping against his legs before clapping together with strength, "~Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do... Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap... Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do... Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong~"  
  
Shinigami really, *really* wanted to wake up now. He knew somewhere around here there'd be a door or something that would lead him out of it. Or maybe, if he banged his head enough times on the wooden bleachers, he could knock himself unconscious into the living world again!  
  
With that idea in place, young Shinigami's manic grin widened as he turned around, trying desperately to ignore the other males endless blabbering (for all it couldn't be called a song in his book) and started to bang his head against the seats behind him, wincing, but not willing to give up until he either passed out in this freaky dream land or woke up back home.  
  
"~Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom... Chang chang changity chang shoo bop... Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do.........~" slowly, the mildly loud tenor voice faded as sweet oblivion took the braided teen away to... home he hopped... He didn't think he could stand to wake up only to find out it was another weird dream...  
  
.  
oOo End Dream Flashback oOo  
.  
  
"The End." The American smiled a bit shakily.  
  
It seemed to Wufei, that even after the time of that particular dream, the Deathscythe Hell pilot was still highly affected by the... troubling... images it brought up. Not that the Chinese could blame his friend. Grimacing a little Wufei tightened his hold on Duo more. He'd just heard about it and the imaged trying to form in his own mind were, most disconcerting.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma- Duo" catching himself on the names with half smile, he didn't know what else to say on that dream.  
  
"Don't be Wu, it's just this weird noggin' of mine" Duo furthered point by tapping his head.  
  
Wufei shook his head popping the braided one on the back of his with a kind smile, while the other playfully glared back, rubbing his pretended hurt spot. "That's not true. Songs like that would give anyone the willies."  
  
Opening his mouth to reply to that comment Duo forced himself to stop half way, blinked, then closed his mouth. Violet-blues kept staring at the Chinese as if searching for something... then what was said finally sunk in, and eyes widened before he collapsed laughing into the other boys lap staring up through teary eyes at the confused, yet amused look in the dark pools.  
  
Twinkling onyx watched his laughing friend thinking it was the best thing in the war driven world. Nothing could be as bright, or as cheerful as hearing the others laugh. While it was hard nowadays to find anything good worth striving for, worth fighting for besides what the six of them started out to do... it was even more so for Wufei to let himself get attached to anything to care about outside of his mission to unite Earth and the Colonies and avenge his dead beloved wife, Meilan.  
  
Yet... there he was, lap full of a laughing God of Death with the sparkling violet eyes that rivaled the mid evenings sky. Sometime after they're meeting the Chinese youth had discovered something that astounded him.  
  
Never having paid attention much to his daily activities for they had come routine, he was nearly shocked off his feet when he caught himself watching the American teen simply reading a book with the afternoon's sun streaming through large ocean windows. He'd immediately searched a way from the room quietly and slipped back to his own for deep meditation.  
  
Time later found him still a bit embarrassed about his 'spying', his mind pointed out for him, but he couldn't deny that he liked watching the other lad. It was a shock too, to find out that Duo frequented the library whenever he wasn't bugging one of the pilots or their forty friends whom stayed with them at any local Winner estate. Duo also loved to read. This had brought a radiant smile to the Shinlong pilot's face while in the haven of his own room.  
  
The mystery of Duo Maxwell was starting to become more then just that, a mystery.  
  
So he was annoying, loved to be that way just to see the different reactions his antics got from people. And Guardians above help them if one of the Magnaucs saw fit to help him in these acts. He chuckled. Full-fledged House Wars could break out from this small act alone. Ah but his mind was wondering on him... and getting such cute inquisitive looks from the American in his lap for it. Wufei smirked flipping the others nose.  
  
Slowly the laughter died down leaving Duo smiling up at his secret love in awe. He was smiling again! His own grew because of it. Those smiles were precious to the taller boy. In the war torn world of today, there was little far and between to smile about, but it seemed, as if they're small group of fighters could find something in the shroud of darkness to smile about. And though that was a wonderful thing in and of itself, it was nearly rapture when something he did, made the Chinese smile like he was now. It was like... a smile just for him. A secret little present he would only show while alone, or others weren't looking.  
  
If Duo's mind had not been on nightmares and Chinese cuteness overload, he could have stopped to think a moment about those smiles. If he had, then the American boy might have realized that those smiles he so adored bringing to the others lips, have been showing up for a much longer period of time then he might've thought.  
  
True, that he himself, had only noticed the small gifts for over a month now. However, if he was half as serious of watching the others as he was about OZ's movements, then he could've caught the Chinese Shinlong pilot shooting those smiles at him from nearly two months after their meeting. Eyes twinkling, as they often were when he entered the room, shy little curve of his lips at something American did or said, and that small, rare smile sent in the Deathscythe Hell's pilot's direction.  
  
As it were, the sugar loving boys mind was elsewhere and not in the history research part of his brain at the time. So he did not recall these small details. He only noticed the here and now.  
  
"Fei?" Finally sobering up from his giddiness enough to call the others attentions back from wherever it had wondered to, Duo smiled up at him, having not the strength or will to move from his comfortable position. After all, his mind quipped, if Wufei hasn't made to move me off by now, chances are he doesn't mind at all! Duo's smile grew.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
He didn't miss the fact the name rolled off golden lips easier now then the hesitant stall from earlier. "What'd ya think of the dreams? Ya think they mean anythin'?" He had to know... as much as he loved lying in his loves (though not yet exactly that, he liked to think so) lap like he was... Duo really needed to know if his dreams meant anything or if he was finally loosing his mind to all the seemingly senseless fighting.  
  
"Hmm..." Wufei's mind ran back through the tales gathering his thoughts while one hand strayed from his side to play in the silken chestnut tresses of his admirer electing a purr from the other. "I think they might..." he finally thought aloud with what Duo considered a silly little smile for his Chinese friend, never having seen that look on anyone that acted so serious before.  
  
"And?? Stop baiting me Fei! Come on tell me~ee!"  
  
Chuckling at the childlike whine Wufei mused once more how someone who claimed to be Shinigami could retain such innocence. Though he was very grateful for the miracle of any length. To see the light of those magnificent eyes die out, would be to kill his only bright beacon in the murky blood soaked world.  
  
"Alright! Alright little one I'll tell you!" He blinked shocked with himself. Where had that come from? Before smirking as an indigent poke to his ribs came from the boy he held warmly.  
  
"Hmm dream meanings..." drawing out the thought while locking eyes on a dream catcher in the rooms corner. "Hilde's dream to me, sounds like she liked you very much and wanted to get that across your thick head" he reached out with the hand playing in the braided boys hair to thump his head, "to make you see that." He had always thought there might be something going on between the two of them, as close as they seemed.  
  
Duo nodded slowly, "Yeah man, I know that already." He replied starting to fiddle with his night shirt thoughtfully, "I know she likes me, and I like her, but only as a sis and she knows that, so I don't get it. Y'know?"  
  
"Well, perhaps then... even with your telling her of your likings, she has the ability to agree and accept your choice... yet at the same time her feelings towards you are too strong to be quashed that easily?"  
  
"Hmm" Shinigami pondered this and nodded, "Maybe Fei... you're probably right though... but why me dream about it? I've never even heard any of the bloody songs that were in the dreams before!"  
  
Wufei snorted softly shaking his head, "That Duo, I do not know."  
  
"Oh well... worth a shot." He grinned, "What'da 'bout the others?"  
  
"Heero's being in your dream strikes me as odd..." he wasn't sure why it was odd (besides the song) but something was off with it.  
  
Duo nodded closing his eyes and relaxing more into the strong lithe body beneath him, "I know whatcha mean Fei. It was different..."  
  
Tilting his head to the side Wufei inquired, "How was it different Duo?" the urge to call him 'Maxwell' on with that question was quite strong; when serious about something the use of last name's first came almost without conscious thought, but he pulled it off.  
  
"Well..." Duo considered this thought a moment then asked a question of his own, "Hey Wu... is it possible to enter into someone else's dreams?" If anyone knew then it was the Chinese pilot with all the meditation he did.  
  
"I believe I have heard something about that happening Duo... but if memory serves me correct, it's quite a rare thing." The dark lad tipped his head curiously, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ah well... ya see it's just that Hee-chan's dream was so different... I mean in all the other ones I've had, not including Zechy's... but with all the other ones, everyone is trying to make a move on me! Get me closer to them, rather it's dancin' or other wise, ya know?" shoulders shrugged as he sighed, "Its just with Hee-chan, he didn't make a move of any kind but to get me to sit down on a bench..."  
  
There was a pause of thought before continuing, "The thought had hit me while in the dream, heh that sounds weird" he grinned opening his eyes to wink at the Chinese then going on, "That maybe I wasn't dreaming... I mean, y'know, that the dream wasn't mine. That it was *his* dream and I somehow just popped into it. 'Cause it wasn't like he was singin' to or for me, like Hilde was... Like he was singing a song meant for someone else and I just happened to come across it..." chuckling sheepishly Duo smiled apologetically, "If that makes any sense for ya."  
  
Wufei mimicked the smile sincerely, "I'm not sure Duo..." his mind had whispered 'Duo love' but his mouth choose differently, not wanting to even hope that much. "I'm not an expert in the dream behaviors. It's quite possible, as many things are, that you could have some how unknowingly entered Yuy's dream..."  
  
Duo smiled watching as the wheels turned in the other's head.  
  
"Though I do not remember reading of such a thing happening before. I do recall from somewhere that it was believed to be possible. It could be that your bond with Yuy, as best friends" slight pause of thought, "is strong enough that if he needed help in something, even subconsciously, he could reach out through that bond and 'pull' you, for lack of a better word, into his dream."  
  
"Alright, I'll buy that." Nodding as he played with the braids end, "What do ya think it means though? That he's in trouble?" He really had no clue with Heero's dream and appreciated any help he could get to figuring it out.  
  
"Perhaps, he has trouble with telling someone what he really feels, and that dream, as strange as it seemed for you, was the only way he could do it, or seek help in the right way to tell him."  
  
"Yeah but Wu," Duo wasn't sure about that one, "Him and Tro-man are already together, ya know? So...?"  
  
Wufei nodded, one hand playing again in the braided teens hair, "Together yes... but how often do you hear of them saying they love one another?"  
  
"They are pretty damned silent." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Aa... so maybe Yuy wanted to be able to 'tell' him what he felt..." finally he shrugged, "I honestly have no other clue Duo."  
  
"S'alright Fei... So how about the strangest one yet!" grinning he threw a fist in the air, making sure it was away from his love, he didn't feel like trying to explain to the others why Wufei had a black eye and what he was doing in the others room in the first place. "The dream with sexy Zechy!"  
  
The name caused Shinlong's pilot to chuckle quietly. The name had been giving to the silver haired young man by Lt. Noin on night some time back at the Brazos base. A time when the unlady like officer forwent knocking on the Tallgeese pilot's door before entering and found the tall blonde supposedly walking from his bedroom to the bath, butt naked. It was told to them that at Noin's surprised sound of approval, the highly praised used to be OZ general gave an ungentlemanly surprised squawk before high tailing it to the bathroom where he proceeded to bolt the lock and take his shower. Noin assured them she had stayed in the appointed living quarter for well over two hours before giving up and leaving to come back later.  
  
Wufei smirked in amusement. Who would have though that Zech, the Lightening Count, was so easily embarrassed?  
  
"Fei? What about Zechs' dream?" Ohh he loved to watch the others eyes as that far away look entered into them. There was the slightest of change in those endless pools that fascinated the braided boy. Did you ever wonder how seemingly black eyes (a supreme dark chocolate if you looked close enough) could change? Ever wonder how they could twinkle and shine more then others? Or how about shifting colors? How would the darkest brown change into a lighter brown? And how's light get into those dark depths to allow that change to occur?  
  
These questions all floated into the American's mind as he gazed into those adorable eyes of the one person he would every truly love. He knew he didn't have the strength to tell the other that yet... but maybe he would soon, if not when the war was over... Yet then, he wouldn't be able to face another day if he had declared his love to the other, only to have one warring day take him away.  
  
He knew the say, "Its better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." But he didn't feel like finding out if that were true. No, he'd be keeping Fei with him for all time... if he'd have him. So that and a smile, he poked the other youth to answer his question, while stuffing the sad thoughts back into their cubbyhole.  
  
It was war. Anything could happen. But one day, soon or after, he would tell the other of his feelings and await his life's Fate. With or without the charmingly honored Chinese?  
  
Wufei smiled not knowing of the warring thoughts from his friend. He had his own running in the back of his mind but ignored them. They were fears not needed right now. And he knew, that whatever happened he'd always stay close by. But the fact that was ever present to the Chinese youth was that deep down; he knew the other liked him. It was the little things he'd noticed over time rooming in the same estates as the others. Little hints here, bugging there, friendly hug that lasted a second or two longer then need be.  
  
He smiled thumping the others nose again.  
  
The Little Things.  
  
Dreams, right. Sexy Zechy as Noin said... "Honestly Duo, I believe that one is quite obvious." At the confused look given he tugged on the braid hoping to turn on the thinking light for his cute koneko. "Zechs needs to learn to dance. I do believe that the "Hand Jive" was dated back in the precolony period."  
  
Duo blinked. "'Hand Jive'?" he asked in wonder, "That's what the hell that baka was doing!? Dude... talk about a few centuries too late!" he laughed grinning.  
  
The other merely nodded, "Aa... 'Hand Jive' is indeed what it sounded you described. The boy in Layman's terms... Needs to learn to dance. I think you're right to assume Winner would be scared to try dancing with someone pulling moves like those."  
  
Chuckling still Duo just shook his head turning his body to slid down in the bed snuggling closer to the gentle Dragon. He was tired... quarter to four in the morning... yawning he shook his head once more, the move having him nuzzle Wufei's shoulder. Near four am... they weren't going to be up before noon... at least he knew for certain he wasn't.  
  
"Hmm g'night Fei-babe..."  
  
Eyes crinkling up ever so much in the gentlest look he had ever given another being (or any sort) Wufei silently shook his head, reaching out to turn the bed side lamp off before scooting down a little further himself. Listening as the others breathing even out he leaned over placing a tender kiss to Shinigami's forehead and wrapping his arms snuggly around him.  
  
He had caught his pray, wither the other knew it or not. He wasn't about to let him get away now. A yawn broke into his waning thoughts as Sleeps drugged arms pulled him into her realm...  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
.  
  
And thus ends "Nightmares"! ^_^ I do hope y'all enjoyed this small story ::chuckles at that:: Not that twenty-three pages is small, but heh, sort of for me... ^_^; Any feed back is most welcomed! Hope y'all don't have any nightmares involving pilots and weird songs. lol ^_~  
  
Arigatou for readin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
"Songfic Queen" ^_^  
Owner of TD's Fanfiction Archive  



End file.
